world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011014-Beau-Ryspor
09:12 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 21:12 -- 09:12 CA: Hello Ryspor... 09:12 GT: ~Oh, ah, hello, Beav.~ 09:12 CA: First of all, condolences on your future loss... 09:13 GT: ~...Thank yov.~ 09:14 CA: How are you holding up? If it's ok for me to ask... 09:15 GT: ~Aʃ good aʃ can be expected, I ʃvppoʃe. We had a moment, and, aha, were, with, each other, for a while, ʃo I'm not feeling terrible.~ 09:16 GT: ~...It jvʃt doeʃn't feel real, to be honeʃt. It'ʃ all very ʃvdden, and he'ʃ ʃtill here, well, for now.~ 09:16 CA: I'm sorry you have to go through this, I'm sure it isn't an easy thing to think about... 09:17 GT: ~No, it really iʃn't.~ 09:17 CA: But there are possabilities of rescuing his dreamself, not to instil false hopes, but there is a chance... 09:18 GT: ~Yeʃ, me, Doir, and Joʃʃik were diʃcvʃʃing that earlier.~ 09:19 GT: ~I believe the plan iʃ for me to practice honing my ʃpace abilitieʃ and creating a portal for him to eʃcape throvgh.~ 09:20 CA: Hm, a good plan indeed... 09:21 CA: I actually have one more question... 09:21 GT: ~Oh?~ 09:21 CA: Where did you learn to dress like a girl? A fashionable one at that... 09:22 GT: ~Oh.~ 09:22 GT: ~Vm~ 09:22 GT: ~Ahaha~ 09:22 GT: ~Well~ 09:22 GT: ~Yov know, one, one pickʃ thingʃ vp, haha, here and, and there...~ 09:23 CA: If it's a secret, I promise I won't tell... 09:24 GT: ~No! No ʃecretʃ, none, I am completely open, ahaha, haha!~ 09:24 CA: I am the wrong person to say that to, because I have said the exact same things... 09:25 GT: ~I don't know what yov mean becavʃe I am telling the trvth ʃo ha.~ 09:26 CA: Mhmm got it sure... 09:27 GT: ~Good.~ 09:27 GT: ~I'm glad we have an vnderʃtanding.~ 09:28 CA: Whatever your secret, I'll be sure to be understanding of your want to keep it that way... 09:28 GT: ~Well, I'm ʃvre yov don't have to worry abovt it, becavʃe there iʃ no ʃecret.~ 09:28 GT: ~At all.~ 09:29 CA: o..k... 09:30 CA: But really, one doesn't just "pick up" how to crossdress perfectly... 09:30 CA: But, whatever you say... 09:31 GT: ~I DO NOT HAVE AN EMBARRAʃʃING PREFERENCE FOR DREʃʃING Aʃ THE FAIRER ʃEX AND THAT'ʃ FINAL oh look yov dropped the ʃvbject, haha.~ 09:31 CA: Oh... 09:31 CA: oh ok... 09:32 GT: ~I'll jvʃt go hang myʃelf in ʃhame now, ʃhall I?~ 09:32 CA: What? From a little crossdressing?... 09:33 CA: So what?! Dress in the way that makes you feel good about yourself... 09:34 GT: ~Ahaha, well, it'ʃ not that I enjoy wearing it ALL the time, per ʃe. It'ʃ more dvring, ah.~ 09:34 GT: ~...intimate momentʃ.~ 09:34 CA: So when your with Jossik and... ok I get ya... 09:35 GT: ~how did yov know abovt that it waʃ ONCE~ 09:36 CA: You used the words 'intimate moments' and you have a romantic partner what else would I have thought you meant... 09:36 GT: ~Oh, ʃo yov didn't.~ 09:36 CA: Now I do... 09:36 GT: ~Ah.~ 09:37 GT: ~Thiʃ jvʃt keepʃ getting better, doeʃn't it?~ 09:37 CA: If you want, I can reveal a secret to you to even the score... 09:38 GT: ~Oh, well, if yov feel that'ʃ neceʃʃary, then by, by all meanʃ...~ 09:41 CA: Sometimes when I get bored, I'll write stories, and sometimes they get a bit more suited for mature audiences... 09:41 CA: and they're about humanized chess pieces... 09:42 CA: So really, everyone has embarrasing secrets... 09:42 GT: ~Really? How intereʃting. I vʃvally tend to write abovt more real-life ʃitvationʃ, bvt I do love a good fantaʃy AV!~ 09:43 CA: Oh? Do you write as well?... 09:43 GT: ~Oh yeʃ!~ 09:44 GT: ~I covld ʃend yov my lateʃt work if yov wanted. Oh, bvt I'm not ʃvre if yov'd approve, conʃidering hvmanʃ don't really have the concept of qvadrantʃ...~ 09:44 CA: Sure, we could swap work... 09:45 GT: ~A trade of ʃortʃ! Thiʃ iʃ a little exciting, haha.~ 09:45 CA: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LzuUOSf9k1defKhltZ4BfiTCCDR6TvAhtVdtRkMZB1I/edit This is my most recent piece... 09:46 GT: ~Do yov ʃhip ʃami <> Baliʃh, or...~ 09:46 CA: wh... 09:46 CA: um excuse me... 09:46 GT: ~I know, I'm ʃorry, it'ʃ terribly rvde of me to paleʃhip yovr mateʃprit when I know yov don't have qvadrantʃ...~ 09:46 CA: I really see Sami working more with Nullar, but to each their own... 09:47 GT: ~Aha, well, thiʃ waʃ written a while back, ʃo it might be a bit ovtdated.~ 09:47 GT: https://docs.google.com/document/d/19nLoaNDW0kYZnWHRW0JE1fx54AYp_HQJKFYn2eWyw8M/edit 09:49 CA: No offense but you got Sami completely wrong... 09:49 GT: ~Agh, ʃorry. I've never talked to her, ʃo it waʃ really a ʃhot in the dark.~ 09:50 CA: Ehehe, it's nice, though it seems everyone and their lusus is writing these days... 09:50 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 09:51 GT: ~I wovld like to talk to ʃami at ʃome point, thovgh. It irkʃ me that I ʃtill don't have everyone'ʃ chvmhandleʃ.~ 09:51 CA: arcaneArtisan ... 09:52 GT: ~Thank yov!~ 09:52 GT: ~Alʃo, yovr work iʃ very well-written.~ 09:52 CA: Oh really, you think so?... 09:52 GT: ~Oh yeʃ. I don't vʃvally read dark fanfiction, bvt thiʃ waʃ qvite good.~ 09:54 CA: Thank you very much... 09:55 CA: So was yours... 09:55 GT: ~3=:) Thank yov very mvch!~ 09:56 CA: See, this is nicer than awkwardly trying to avoid your secrets... 09:57 GT: ~Well, fanfiction iʃ in a whole different boat than, haha, yov know.~ 09:58 CA: Hehe, it's ok, promise my lips are sealed... 09:59 GT: ~Thank yov. Very mvch.~ 10:01 CA: Hey, maybe if we meet up you can give me some beauty tips heheh... 10:01 GT: ~Haha, perhapʃ.~ 10:02 CA: Until that day, I wish you well, till next time... 10:02 GT: ~In a while, crocodile!~ 10:02 GT: ~Wait, no, yov haven't done the firʃt line...~ 10:02 CA: See you later, reptilian creature... 10:03 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 22:03 --